Love Strategy
by myikmubmik137
Summary: di sekolah kyuhyun ada murid baru, lalu apa yang akan kyuhyun lakukan? -KyuMin- BL! BoyxBoy Yaoi DLDR!


Love Strategy

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Genre : Humor maybe,Romance

Summary : Di sekolah Kyuhyun ,kedatangan murid baru. Apa yang akan kyuhyun lakukan?  
#summary gagal ._.

Disclamair : Mereka milik Tuhan dan orang tua mereka

Terinspirasi dari manga straight berjudul 'Love Strategy' milik Souta Hozuki

DLDR!

" sedang apa kyu?". Mendengar namanya disebut kyuhyun yang tengah membaca buku dengan serius langsung membesarkan matanya dan menoleh kebelakang perlahan,astaga ia pasti akan malu sekali kalau ketahuan membaca buku'aneh'.  
" Strategi Menjadi Pria Ideal , waww sepertinya buku yang kau baca menarik". Sedetik kemudian buku yang menurut kyuhyun 'aneh' –walau ia juga membacanya- itu sudah berpindah tangan.  
"Yyyah ! kemarikan bukuku!". Mungkin kyuhyun memiliki postur tubuh tinggi,tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa menggapai buku yang dijunjung tinggi oleh zhoumi yang emang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.  
"Oke hentikan kyu, kau tidak cocok (?) melompat lompat untuk menggapai buku ini, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau membaca buku seperti ini ? apa kau sedang menyukai seseorang?".  
"bukan urusanmu".  
" oh ayolah gaemKyu, ceritakan padaku".  
"baiklah~ kau benar, aku emang sedang menyukai seseorang".  
" wahhh,ini menarik. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama,ada juga seseorang yang kau suka. Katakan padaku,siapa orang yang tidak beruntung itu?".  
" apa maksudmu dengan tidak beruntung huh !". lalu suara kesakitan bisa didengar dari mulut zhoumi dikarenakan jitakan dari kyuhyun.  
"aish kau bertele tele,cukup katakana siapa yang kau suka dan perkara selesai". Lama lama zhoumi jadi kesal,kyuhyun terlalu banyak omong menurutnya.  
"Lee Sungmin".

"kenapa kau diam hyung?".  
"err, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan ?". zhoumi memukul mukul wajah kyuhyun dan itu membuat kyuhyun kesal, ia yang merasa ini mimpi kenapa aku yang dipukul pukul ? batin kyuhyun.  
" Yyyah ! tentu saja kau tidak bermimpi, aku tidak sudi masuk kedalam mimpimu". Kesal kyuhyun.  
" jangan berani membentak ku kyu, kau harusnya sadar bahwa kau baru saja mengagetkanku".  
"mengagetkan bagaimana? Kau bertanya siapa yang aku suka,dan aku menjawab lee sungmin. Emangnya ada yang salah?",  
" lee sungmin itu namja yang pintar,manis dan pendiam. Ya Tuhan, kau lihatlah kulitnya yang mulus tanpa noda itu,semua orang menyukainya. Dan coba kau bandingkan dengan dirimu, berjerawat dengan bibir tebal, berkulit pucat dan kau juga bermulut kasar. Benar benar tidak sebanding". Zhoumi menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya setelah memperhatikan kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah.  
" ya ya ya ! terus saja kau menghinaku hyung". Kyuhyun pun pergi meninggalkan zhoumi yang tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun duduk dibawah pohon di belakang sekolahnya, membaca buku 'aneh' itu kembali dan kemudian memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kuat. Di buku yang ia baca mengatakan bahwa 'wanita menyukai pria bertubuh sexy alias memilki bentuk tubuh berotot' itulah alasan kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, selain ia emang kurus, sungmin bukanlah perempuan tetapi pria.  
"aishh ! apa yang harus kulakukan!". Teriak kyuhyun depresi sembari mengacak acak rambutnya, dan tiba tiba

.

.

.

"pluk".  
" aduhh ! aish jinjja ! siapa yang berani melemparku huh ! benar benar kurang kerjaan sekali, apa belum mengenalku? Akan kubal…..".  
"kyuhyun ? apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Kyuhyun yang tengah mencak mencak (?) kesal segera menghentikan kegiatannya.  
" sungmin?". Oke kyuhyun benar benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang,pria berwajah manis itu tengah dihadapannya sekarang membuat tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan jantungnya seakan segera lepas. Jangan bertanya kenapa sungmin bisa mengenal kyuhyun, tentu saja karena mereka sekelas.  
" ak, akuu, er aku tidak melakukan apapun. Permisi". Kyuhyun berlari begitu saja,oh bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun bahkan ia mendorong tubuh gembul pria manis itu. Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya,memasang wajah memikir yang membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.  
" eh apa ini?". Monolog sungmin, ia melihat sebuah buku dengan tulisan bercetak tebal ' Strategi Menjadi Pria Ideal' tepat disampul buku tersebut.  
"apa ini milik kyuhyun?".

sementara itu

" hosh hosh hosh". Kyuhyun bertumpu dengan lututnya,ia baru saja berlari bagaikan dikejar setan.  
" ck,walaupun ia bukan wanita tapi tetap saja ia sangat manis. Ahh sebaiknya kubaca saja buku tadi,mungkin ada strategi untuk menaklukan pria manis". Kyuhyun baru saja menggerakkan tangannya seolah olah hendak membaca,tapi begitu menyadari bukunya tidak ada ditangannya ia kembali frustasi.  
"astaga jangan bilang ketinggala di tempat sungmin".  
" hey kyu". Lagi lagi seseorang berbicara di belakangnnya, dan memanggilnya. Ini ketiga kalinya, setelah zhoumi,sungmin dan sekarang  
" siapa kau ?". Tanya kyuhyun ketus  
" aku sunny, sungmin menitipkan ini padaku. Katanya ini milikmu". Kyuhyun merebut buku ditangan sunny dengan kasar dan segera pergi.

" siapa wanita itu? Cantik juga, Apa pacarnya sungmin ? aish~ aku melupakan fakta bahwa sungmin itu pria,bagaimana kalau dia normal?". Kyuhyun berjalan asal,dan tiba di padang rumput. Sedikit sedikit berteriak,mengacak acak rambutnya dan menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Oh si Cho ini percis orang gila, ya gila karena Lee Sungmin. Dan lagi lagi~

" kresek"  
"kresek"

" huaa suara apa itu ? apa disini ada harimau?". kyuhyun melompat kaget .  
"ck, kau ini berisik sekali ! apa kau tidak bisa tenang sedikit saja".

"Ya !".  
"mian, tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Kyuhyun terkejut, kenapa bisa orang ini ada ditempat yang sama dengan dirinya untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari.  
"aku sedang tidur~ kau sudah menggangguku tdi,maka aku pindah kemari dan kau menggangguku lagi". Sungmin mempoutkan bibir merahnya,dan kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tidak akan kuat dengan pemandangan menggoda didepannya.  
" baiklah~ terimakasih sudah mengembalikan bukuku".  
"hm, tapi untuk apa kau membaca buku seperti itu?". Kyuhyun tersenyum tidak jelas, benarkah ia harus segera menyatakan perasaanya saja sekarang?  
" sebelumnya, siapa perempuan yang tadi mengantar buku ini? Apa kekasihmu?".  
"anhi~ dia adikku". Bernafas lega,lalu kembali menyiapkan jantungnya juga kakinya. Kenapa dengan kaki kyuhyun? Oh tentu saja karena ia mau melarikan diri setelah ini.  
" Sungmin ah ! saranghae ! jadilah kekasihku". What the? Ia berteriak untuk menyatakan cinta, lalu berlari meninggalkan sungmin yang terkejut.

" jadi sungmin sedang sakit?". Apa ia sakit setelah mendengar pernyataan cintaku batin kyuhyun.  
" ne, ah aku tau kyu ! ini kesempatanmu !". kyuhyun melirik zhoumi sekilas.  
"kesempatan?".  
" ya, kau bisa menjenguknya dirumah untuk mengambil hatinya kan?".  
" waw ! luar biasa ! sejak kapan kau menjadi sepintar ini hyung?". Kyuhyun berlari,ia tau setelah itu zhoumi pasti akan menjitak kepalanya jadi lebih baik ia melarikan diri. Membolos dan pergi kerumah sungmin-nya. Sungmin-nya ? yah begitulah menurut si Cho ini.

setelah membeli sekantung buah dengan berbagai macam buah, kyuhyun menyiapkan (?) jantungnya. Kyuhyun takut barangkali jantungnya lepas begitu menatap sungmin,terlebih kemarin ia baru saja menyatakan cinta.  
" ajhumma,sungminnya ada?". Mencoba bersikap sopan begitu melihat umma sungmin membukakan pintu.  
"teman sungmin ? sungmin ada dikamar,masuk saja".

Tok Tok Tok

" sungmin-ah ini aku kyuhyun".  
"kyuhyun? Masuk saja".

"kau membolos?". Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya, astaga ia datang menjenguk untuk mendapatkan perhatian sungmin tapi citranya justru turun karena ia membolos.  
" yah begitulah, err biar kuganti kompresnya". Menarik kompres di kepala sungmin,dan cho bodoh ini melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Ntah sadar atau tidak, ia menghelus helus kain kompresan sungmin ke wajahnya sendiri.  
"apa yang kau lakukan kyu? Kau bisa tertular".  
" ah maaf, akan segera kugantikkan". Dan kyuhyun kembali merutuki (?) kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

" kau pasti tertular demamku kan, membuat khawatir saja". Sungmin tengah memeras kain kompres untuk kyuhyun,kini mereka ada dikamar kyuhyun. Ini dua hari setelah kyuhyun sakit dan ia tidak member kabar ke sekolah dan ternyata ia sakit.  
" kau menghkhawatir kanku?". Seketika wajah sungmin bersemu.  
" anhia~ semua teman dikelas menghkhwatirkanmu".  
"jangan berbohong min, aku tau teman teman dikelas tidak menyukaiku".  
" huh baiklah baiklah, aku mengkhawatirkanmu".  
" mmm, mengenai pernyataan cintaku beberapa hari lalu, aku serius". Mungkin sakit membuat kyuhyun lebih bisa mengendalikan keberanian dalam hatinya.  
"nde". Bangun dari tidurnya,dan menatap sungmin.  
" nde? Kata katamu ambigu sekali".  
" nde kyuu~". Sungmin merona dan menunduk malu.  
" nde untuk apa?".  
"aish aku tau kau mengerti maksudku". Sungmin cemberut dan itu justru membuat kyuhyun senang, sedikit mengecup bibir pouty sungmin.  
"saranghae minimi".  
"nado". Berpelukan hangat, mungkin esok hari kyuhyun sudah kembali bersekolah bersama sungmin. Atau sungmin kembali sakit karena tertular?

THE END


End file.
